in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Pest Control
Story Written by: Redfork2000 Plot Blue Ocean and Alice have been working on some new machines to help the Locked Room Gang fight against the villains. However, everything goes wrong when a russian-accented rat and his comrades take over those machines to use as their war vessels for their own evil plans. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Fork-bot * Vladimir/Mr. Scruffles (NEW) Story It's a regular morning in Echo Creek. Blue Ocean was in his lab working on some inventions. Alice had come over to help Blue Ocean, and the two had spent the morning working. * Blue Ocean: Perfect! And that's another completed invention. * Alice: Phew, it sure has been a lot of hard work. But it's all going to pay off when we use these inventions to take down the villains easily. * Blue Ocean: That's right. Just wait until the gang sees all these inventions. Blue Ocean mentions each of the inventions he and Alice have created. * Blue Ocean: A multi-laser mech, a war droid with electric weapons, a nitro-bot that can freeze things with its powerful ice beams, and the best of all, a powerful plasma powered robot! * Alice: So, should we call the gang now to show them what we've made? * Blue Ocean: Nah, right now let's just rest for a while. We've been working a long time. Besides, we can always show up to the gang with these later. They'll be so surprised! * Alice: Got it. As Blue Ocean and Alice are excited about showing the gang their new inventions, they hear someone knock the door. * Alice: Someone's there! * Blue Ocean: It's gotta be Red Fork! Quick, hide the inventions! We can't let anyone know about the surprise! Alice proceeds to place some sheets on the inventions to hide them. * Blue Ocean: Good, now act natural. * Red Fork: (from behind the door) I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as a leader by coming in anway. Red Fork opens the door, and sees Blue Ocean and Alice looking at him with huge smiles. * Blue Ocean: Hello Red Fork? * Alice: What are you doing here? * Red Fork: Well, I just came to check on you two. You've been working for a long time, and since it's almost noon, I thought you'd like to come with me to Red Spoon's place for lunch. * Blue Ocean: Sure, that sounds good. * Alice: Yeah, all this work has made me hungry. * Red Fork: Great! Let's go! Red Fork, Blue Ocean and Alice exit the lab and go to Red Spoon's restaurant to eat. However, as they exit the lab, a few rats are seen looking at the lab from a small hole in the wall. * Rat #1: The coast is clear! * Vladimir: Perfect. Now is our chance to execute our plan! * Rat #2: Wait a moment, why are we trying to take over this pony's inventions? Shouldn't we instead target Dr. Wakeman's lab directly? * Vladimir: Don't you remember what happened last time? Dr. Wakeman, the robot and her friends ruined our plans! But that won't happen this time. No, this time we'll take over the blue pony's inventions. Without Dr. Wakeman or her robot around to stop us, we will succeed in this scheme. And once we've done so, we'll take over the labs of every other scientist on the map. And when we've taken possession of all their inventions, we will finally be strong enough to exact our revenge! * Rat #3: That actually does sound like a good plan. * Vladimir: Now stop asking questions and get into those inventions, my comrades! * Rat #2: Immediately! The rats run towards all of Blue Ocean and Alice's inventions. They open the inventions, and enter the inventions to control them from the inside. * Vladimir: We've done it! Now onto the next lab! Let's go my comrades! The rats control the inventions from the inside, and drive the inventions out of the lab. Meanwhile, Red Fork, Alice and Blue Ocean are enjoying their meal at Red Spoon's restaurant. * Red Fork: Now this is what I call a great lunch! (devours dozens of hamburgers) * Alice: I agree. * Blue Ocean: Yeah. A great morning of work in the lab, and an excellent lunch. What could possibly go wrong? Suddenly, the three friends watch as Blue Ocean and Alice's inventions are running freely in the streets of Echo Creek. * Alice: You had to jinx it, didn't you? * Blue Ocean: Wait, what's going on!? * Red Fork: Uh, Blue Ocean, what are those? * Blue Ocean: (facepalms) It was supposed to be a surprise. * Red Fork: A surprise? * Alice: We made inventions to help the gang fight villains. But they aren't supposed to move on their own. * Blue Ocean: Unless someone is controlling them... * Red Fork: You mean like the time Re-Peat Boss sent that virus to control Spandroid? * Blue Ocean: Yes, something like that. * Alice: But I don't get it. Re-Peat Boss has no way to access Blue Ocean's lab. Not to mention, after the Spandroid incident, Blue Ocean developed a security system to avoid his inventions from being infected by that virus. * Blue Ocean: Whatever is going on, we'd better get to the bottom of it, and fast! * Red Fork: That's right. Let's get going! Red Fork, Alice and Blue Ocean exit the restaurant to go after Blue Ocean's inventions. Well, Red Fork returns for a moment to devour all the food they left behind, and then goes along with Blue Ocean and Alice. * Blue Ocean: There they are! * Alice: Our inventions! * Red Fork: Leave them to me, Blue Ocean! Red Fork rushes towards the inventions, but the nitro-bot shoots an ice beam at Red Fork, freezing him in a block of ice. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, remember those inventions are made for combat against powerful villains. I don't think they'll be so easy to take down. * Alice: Here, let me help you. Alice uses her flame cannon to melt the ice, and unfreeze Red Fork. * Red Fork: Thanks. * Blue Ocean: But who could've taken over my inventions? * Alice: (stares at Blue Ocean) Ahem? * Blue Ocean: I mean, our inventions. * Red Fork: It looks like we're about to find out! Red Fork points at the four inventions heading towards Bright Spark's lab. * Blue Ocean: Bright Spark! * Alice: Do you think he was the one to do this? * Red Fork: For what other reason would those inventions be heading towards Bright Spark's base? * Blue Ocean: Good point. * Alice: We have to stop them! If Bright Spark gets his hooves on those inventions, he'll definitely use them against us! * Red Fork: Let's hurry, then! The three friends chase after the inventions. After a few moments, the inventions have arrived at Bright Spark's base. * Vladimir: We've reached our next destination. Prepare to take the most powerful machines in this base. The rats that are controlling the multi-laser mech shoot at the door, obliterating it. Twi-bot sees them. * Twi-bot: What is this? * Vladimir: Fire! The rats controlling the electric war droid shoot a powerful electric bolt at Twi-bot, causing her system a short-circuit, and knocking her out temporarily. * Vladimir: Perfect. Now take the robotic pony as well! The rats open Twi-bot and get inside, messing with her systems to control her. Twi-bot wakes up, and realizes that something isn't right. * Twi-bot: What is happening? Her system is acting strange, as the rats are figuring out how to control her. Twi-bot involuntarily slaps herself, and runs into a wall. * Twi-bot: This is not good. * Vladimir: What are you doing? * Rat #2: We're learning how this robot works. It's very different from Dr. Wakeman's robot. * Vladimir: It can't be too difficult. This robot isn't nearly as complex as Dr. Wakeman's robot. The rats continue trying to control Twi-bot, until finally, they manage to control her somewhat decently. * Vladimir: Very well. Now let's go for the other machines in this lab. Bright Spark is working on one of his machines, when he suddenly sees Twi-bot awkwardly walking into the lab, looking at the inventions closely. * Bright Spark: Twi-bot, quit fooling around and help me finish this invention! Twi-bot continues looking closely at the inventions, disobeying Bright Spark. * Bright Spark: You dare disobey me!? Bright Spark stands up and walks towards Twi-bot, but all of a sudden the inventions the rats stole from Blue Ocean come towards him. * Bright Spark: What is this!? Have you been planning a revolt all this time? Suddenly, several rats come out of the inventions, and infiltrate some of Bright Spark's machines, including Mecha-Galaximus. * Bright Spark: What!? It's an invasion of rodents! * Vladimir: (comes out of one of the inventions) Resistance is futile, equine! Me and my comrades will take over every single invention in your laboratory! * Bright Spark: What!? Not if I can help it! Bright Spark runs towards Mecha Galaximus, and grabs onto one of the machine's legs. * Vladimir: Hey! Get off of my machine, you infamous equine! * Bright Spark: It's not your machine, it's mine! * Vladimir: We'll see about that. The Mecha-Galaximus shoots a powerful ink blast at Bright Spark, dealing massive damage and leaving him covered in ink. * Bright Spark: Well this stinks... Fork-bot walks into the room, and sees the rats taking over every invention. * Fork-bot: Intruders! Must eliminate, intruders! * Bright Spark: Fork-bot! I'm so glad to see you. Eliminate those pests immediately! * Fork-bot: Immediately. Fork-bot dashes towards the inventions, trying to catch the rats. * Vladimir: Open fire! The inventions all attack Fork-bot simultaneously. Fork-bot dodges all the attacks, and is about to destroy the invention that Vladimir is in, but Mecha-Galaximus punches him away. Fork-bot fights Mecha-Galaximus, running around at high speed while shooting magic blasts at the machine. Mecha-Galaximus responds by trying to smash Fork-bot with its tentacles. The fight is pretty even so far, but the other inventions attack Fork-bot as well, causing him to take severe damage. Fork-bot falls onto the ground, just in time for Mecha-Galaximus to smash him. * Vladimir: Now is our chance! Take the red robot's body! The rats open a panel in Fork-bot's back, and start entering his body. The rats start to take control of him from the inside. Fork-bot however, isn't ready to give up without a fight. He spins at high speeds, trying to get the rats dizzy. However, the rats use their teeth to cut a few wires inside Fork-bot's system, making him unable to control his movements. * Fork-bot: Error... error... * Vladimir: Well done, my comrades! We have succeeded! * Bright Spark: No! You took all my inventions! Why? * Vladimir: I'm afraid we need your inventions in order to execute our revenge against Dr. Wakeman. * Bright Spark: Dr. who? * Vladimir: Let's go, my comrades! The rats control all of Blue Ocean and Bright Spark's inventions, and leave the base. When Red Fork, Blue Ocean and Alice arrive, Bright Spark's base is a mess, and Bright Spark is on the ground, frustrated. * Red Fork: Bright Spark? * Bright Spark: What do you want? I already lost all my inventions, including Twi-bot and Fork-bot. * Blue Ocean: Wait, what!? * Bright Spark: Those rodents took away everything! Everything I had! * Alice: So you weren't the one who took Blue Ocean's inventions? * Bright Spark: Of course not! I make much better inventions than him, why would I need to steal his inventions? * Blue Ocean: Hey! * Red Fork: Wait, did you say... rodents? * Bright Spark: Yes. A team of rats infiltrated my base, and took my inventions to use as war vessels for their plans. * Alice: A team of rats? * Blue Ocean: Now that's odd. * Red Fork: Wait... that makes sense now. Those rats must've been the ones to steal Blue Ocean's inventions as well. * Alice: If they attacked Blue Ocean's lab and Bright Spark's lab, chances are they'll be heading to another lab pretty soon. * Blue Ocean: You're right. Let's stop them before they mess with more scientists! * Red Fork: Time to dash! Red Fork, Blue Ocean and Alice exit Bright Spark's lab, and go to search for the team of rats who is taking over the inventions. They soon manage to find them thanks to Blue Ocean's tracking device. '' * Blue Ocean: There they are! * Red Fork: I'll stop them right here, right now! * Alice: Red Fork, wait! ''Red Fork teleports to right in front of them. * Red Fork: Aha! You're not going to go any further! * Vladimir: That's what you believe! Fire, my comrades! All the machines, including Fork-bot, Twi-bot and Mecha-Galaximus attack Red Fork. Red Fork has no option but to retreat. * Red Fork: Yikes! (teleports back) * Alice: Why don't you listen? * Blue Ocean: It's no use. He never listens. * Red Fork: Ok, ok, I get it! It wasn't the smartest idea. * Alice: If we want to take down those rats, we have to make a plan. * Blue Ocean: You're right. So... what would that plan be? * Alice: I wish I knew... Meanwhile, Blast and Tommy are eating ice cream, when suddenly, they see a bunch on machines and inventions zoom past them. * Blast: What the... * Tommy: What was that? They suddenly hear a high-pitched shout. * Blast: That sounded like Lemon Glass. * Tommy: Do you think those machines have something to do with it? * Blast: I don't know, but we'd better hurry to help! The two friends fly in direction of the yell, and they see Lemon Glass, holding onto a high branch of a tree. * Tommy: Lemon Glass? * Lemon Glass: Boys, watch out! There was a large team of machines and inventions. They even had Fork-bot and Mecha-Galaximus with them. I saw them coming, and tried to hide the best I could. * Blast: We're after them. I don't know what they're up to, but it does look suspicious, considering that even Bright Spark's most powerful creations are there. * Lemon Glass: You mean, you're following them!? * Tommy: Yup. Wanna come? * Lemon Glass: No thanks... I'd rather stay out of reach. * Blast: Oh, come on, Lemon Glass. I'm sure you could give us a lot of help. We'll need as much help as possible to get to the bottom of this. * Lemon Glass: Ok... Lemon Glass flies down from the branch, and lands softly on the ground. * Tommy: Great! Let's get 'em! Blast, Tommy and Lemon Glass fly, searching for the inventions, while Red Fork, Blue Ocean and Alice aren't too far, except they're running after the inventions. Blast spots the inventions and machines, and sees where they're headed. * Blast: There they are! And they're headed towards... Dr. Zack's base!? * Lemon Glass: That doesn't sound good... * Tommy: We have to stop them now! * Blast: You're right, let's go! Blast, Tommy and Lemon Glass fly towards the machines, and upon arriving, they land in front of them. * Blast: Alright, what's going on here? * Vladimir: What are you doing? Step aside, human boy! * Lemon Glass: We don't mean trouble, sir. We just want to know why you're headed towards Dr. Zack's base. * Vladimir: That's easy. I'll seize his machines like I did to two other scientists, and use them to exact my revenge! * Tommy: Revenge? On who? * Vladimir: Dr. Wakeman, of course! We used to be her lab rats, and she made all kind of experiments on us. We have mutated as a result! Our once strong, thick tails have been made thin, stringy and weak! Our subtle, sensitive ears, blackened, mishapened! And our sleek forepaws, mutated, into swollen, freakish, hands! * All the other rats: (freaking out) HANDS! * Vladimir: That's why we'll have our revenge. And after that, we shall rule the world! * All the other rats: Yeah! * Blast: We're not going to let you do that! * Tommy: Yeah! * Vladimir: I thought so. Seize them, my comrades! All the inventions start attacking Blast, Tommy and Lemon Glass. They fly out of the range of the machines' attacks, but Mecha-Galaximus is tall enough to reach them. Tommy then has an idea. He summons his water guns. * Tommy: Aha! Sorry to rain on your parade, pal! Tommy shoots water from his water guns at all the inventions, dealing massive damage to them and making several of them have a short-circuit. The only ones who survived this are Fork-bot and Mecha-Galaximus, both machines having defensive mechanisms to avoid water from entering in their systems. * Vladimir: No! They've reduced our army of metallic weapons! Very well, we'll continue on with these two. Blast, Tommy and Lemon Glass try fighting Fork-bot and Mecha-Galaximus, but they're unable to face both powerful machines on their own. Fork-bot zooms at high speed, delivering quick and powerful combos on the three flying heroes, while the Mecha-Galaximus focuses on trying to smash them. Blast, Tommy and Lemon Glass take a lot of damage, and are now weak. * Blast: Oh no... * Lemon Glass: They're too strong! We need help! Suddenly, Fork-bot is kicked into a building by a familiar red pony. * Red Fork: Did someone ask for help? * Tommy: Red Fork! * Red Fork: And it's not just me! Blue Ocean and Alice come as well. Blue Ocean uses his multi-elemental cannon to shoot water blasts at Mecha-Galaximus, dealing significant damage at it. Meanwhile, Alice shoots at Fork-bot with her flame cannon. * Blast: Alice, Blue Ocean! * Lemon Glass: We're so glad to see you here! * Red Fork: You didn't think we'd miss this, did you? * Blue Ocean: That rat's going to pay for taking over all those inventions. * Vladimir: We shall not surrender! We will dismantle oppression board by board! We'll saw the foundation of human dominance in half, even if it takes an eternity! With my comrades, we will send the hammer of the rats' will crashing through the windows of humanity's labs of servitude! * Tommy: What? * Vladimir: Get them, my comrades! Some rats come out of Fork-bot and Mecha-Galaximus to face the heroes directly, while others stay in the two machines to attack. * Lemon Glass: Eek! Rats! (flies away) Stay away! Stay away! * Blue Ocean: Stop overreacting Lemon Glass, they're just a few harmless rodents. Blue Ocean is suddenly knocked down by a few dozens of rats, who attack him all at once, covering him completely. * Blue Ocean: Ok, maybe not so harmless. I stand corrected. * Tommy: You're not standing, you're on the ground. * Blast: Ok, time to stop this e-rat-ic invasion. * Tommy: (Plays "ba dum tss" on a set of drums) Blast shoots ice blasts at the rats, freezing them. * Vladimir: No! We're not done yet! Comrades, attack them with our machinery! The rats control Fork-bot to go face the heroes, but Red Fork fights back. * Red Fork: Not so fast. With rats or no rats, the machine is still the same. * Tommy: Go Red Fork! * Red Fork: I'll take down Fork-bot. Can you guys handle Mecha-Galaximus? * Blast: We'll do our best! * Red Fork: Got it. Good luck! While Red Fork fights Fork-bot, the rest of the heroes prepare to face Mecha-Galaximus, which is being controlled personally by Vladimir. * Vladimir: Your days of victory are over! We shall prevail! * Blue Ocean: Oh yeah? Tell it to the cannons, little guy! Blue Ocean shoots electric blasts at the Mecha-Galaximus with his multi-elemental cannon, while Tommy uses his water guns to shoot water at it. The Mecha-Galaximus takes serious damage from the combo. * Blast: Lemon Glass, come over and help us! * Lemon Glass: But... I don't want to get near the rats... * Blast: Lemon Glass, please. Just help us a bit. * Lemon Glass: I... oh, ok... Lemon Glass flies towards the Mecha-Galaximus, and shoots explosive lemons on it. The acid of the lemons corrodes the metal of the machine. * Vladimir: No! We're in trouble! * Rat #2: What do we do? * Vladimir: We cannot give up! The Mecha-Galaximus is already heavily damaged, and it's taking even more damage from Blue Ocean, Tommy and Lemon Glass's simultaneous attacks. Alice joins in by shooting plasma bolts at the Mecha-Galaximus with her plasma cannon, and Blast shoots ice blasts at it, freezing certain parts of the machine. Soon, the machine is defeated. * Vladimir: Oh no... The machine falls apart, and all the rats, realizing they've been defeated, run away in all directions, except for Vladimir, who's under the pile of metal scraps, waving a white flag. Meanwhile, Red Fork kicks Fork-bot into a building, dealing the final hit to defeat the machine. The rats inside Fork-bot escape as well. * Red Fork: Well, that's the last of them. * Blue Ocean: We did it! * Blast: That was cool! * Tommy: That was more than cool! It was amazing! * Lemon Glass: I'm just glad it's over. * Alice: Wait, what do we do about the rat? (points at the waving flag) * Blue Ocean: Oh, I have an idea. Blue Ocean grabs his cellphone, and calls someone. * Alice: What are you doing? * Blue Ocean: I'll call Dr. Wakeman. I'm sure she'll be glad to have her lab rat back. * Vladimir: What? Not back to the lab again! No! * Blue Ocean: (talking to Dr. Wakeman by phone) Yes? Oh, we found him. He tried stealing inventions for his revenge, but we stopped him. What? Mr. Scruffles? (tries to contain his laughter) Sure, we'll send him there immediately. Good bye. Blue Ocean hangs the phone, and starts laughing. * Alice: What? * Blue Ocean: This rat's name isn't Vladimir. It's Mr. Scruffles! (laughs) * Vladimir: What? No! I refuse to go by that name! Vladimir fits my personality a lot more! * Blue Ocean: Vladimir, Mr. Scruffles, the name doesn't matter. What matters is that you're going back to where you belong. I'm sure Dr. Wakeman has quite a few experiments to try. * Vladimir: No! * Red Fork: (places Vladimir in a small box with holes) Don't worry Blue Ocean, I've got this one. I'll take him to the lab. * Blue Ocean: Sure. Take this GPS gadget to help you find your way. * Red Fork: Got it. See you all later! (leaves) * Alice: Bye! * Blast: So, what do we do now? * Tommy: Let's get some ice cream! * Blue Ocean: Sure, sounds good. Cut to the next scene, where Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass, Alice, Blast and Tommy are seen eating ice cream. * Blast: Yeah, this is nice. * Tommy: (grabs his head in pain) Agh! Brain freeze! * Blue Ocean: Say, we could make an invention to... * Alice: No. * Blue Ocean: Ok, ok, no more inventions for today. * Blast: Yeah, I think we've had enough inventions for today. * Lemon Glass: True. THE END Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Solo stories